Sunshine
by bffimagine
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine... songfic tearjerker BanGin


Bffimagine: Yet another Get Backers one-shot by bffimagine. Go ME!

Ban: Rather, don't go. You're going to kill us all.

Ginji: Nope, only you, Ban-chan!

Ban: -.-'

"STUFF" people are saying

'STUFF' people are thinking

/**SONG**/ lyrics

Ginji knew something would go wrong as soon as he crashed through the hospital doors. As soon as the nurses brought a stretcher and made him put Ban on it. As soon as Ban was rushed to the emergency room…

(Flashback)

Ban collapsed into Ginji's arms, every fiber of his being either cut or lashed or bruised or broken.

He lifted a bloody hand to Ginji's cheek and gently pulled his blonde head down towards him.

Lips a hairsbreadth away from Ginji's ear, he whispered;

"Aishiteru, Ginji."

Pained, suffering gasps brushed against Ginji's ears. Ban carefully pushed himself up and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Ginji's lips, then fell back into his chest limply.

Crying, Ginji cradled the smaller Get Backer in his arms. His little Jagan wielder. His witch. His underweight best friend. His precious Ban-chan. His sunshine.

(Next Flashback)

Ban knew something would go terribly wrong as soon as he accepted the mission. As soon as the lost item was in his long, thin fingers. As soon as he felt an unfamiliar hand on touching his pale skin.

And getting hung from the ceiling by his wrists with metal chains was certainly a good clue.

Iron will and an amazingly strong mind inherited from his grandmother were all that kept hisses of pain from passing Ban's lips. Ginji was out cold right beside him, held down by the shorter thug, a knife gleaming in the strangely bright light hanging above.

"Make a sound, and he dies."

His tormenters laughed snidely. There were only two, bulky, surly men with balaclavas covering their faces. Ban could've easily taken them out, but as soon as they caught Ginji he knew even the Jagan could not be used. He didn't care if they gutted him alive and made him watch his own heart stop beating, he damn well knew Ginji wasn't even going to get a scratch, a bump, even lose an eyelash over these idiots.

Safely in his pocket was the precious diamond figure they had worked so hard to get. And his pocket was five meters away from where he hung, with his shirt. His pants had been torn to something like a grass-skirt hanging low and loosely on his bony hips. Blood had matted in his hair, both his arms were broken, as were three ribs and both his legs. Every bit of him was lashed with a whip and cut with a katana until every bit of him bled.

Yet no sound had escaped his lips, which were pressed together and white from being bitten down on.

"Ginji, if you can hear me," he rasped quietly, but somehow knew Ginji could hear him and understand every word, "I don't care if I die, but you have to live."

"Idiot! He can't hear you know!" the taller man's fist whizzed through the air and smashed against Ban's cheek. Ban felt his teeth cut into his cheek, and he spat blood onto the floor.

"Remember little one, no sound," the shorter man hissed unpleasantly, caressing Ban's slender body with pudgy, blunt fingers much opposite to Ban's slightly pointed, long, thin, pale fingers.

Ban pursed his lips and clamped his teeth down on them hard.

Large, brown eyes slowly opened, only to see Ban hanging in distress, a pool of blood slowly growing from a steady rush of crimson dripping off Ban's body.

Then the knife was realized. Ginji quickly closed his eyes and pretended to still be out cold.

Agony wracked every nerve in Ban's body, stinging pain, burning pain, searing pain, tearing pain, stabbing pain… any kind of pain there was.

Ginji unconsciously made a tight fist to see Ban suffering.

Not too long after its making, the fist crashed into the bulky man's jaw.

The man cursed loudly, dropping the knife with a 'clang' to the ground. Ginji quickly thought back, and if he had assessed the situation, it would've been much smarter to shock the guy and knock him out. He expected Ban to yell at him for it, but when the yelling did not come and Ginji turned to look at his companion, Ban was hanging limply in the chains, eyes closed and normally pale skin ghastly white, almost translucent.

It was then that Ginji was struck with an idea.

Scooping up some of Ban's crimson blood, he carefully made a trail around the perimeter of the room. Both of the surly men had retreated to the furthest corner of the room. As Ginji neared, the backed away, the blood trailed around soaking their leather shoes.

Cracking across Ginji's face was a vengeful smile.

"You hurt Ban-chan. Did you know blood is more than seventy-five percent water?" Ginji's smile refused to fade.

The men visibly trembled.

"Water conducts electricity," Ginji declared. He sent a high, almost devastating voltage of electricity through the blood, and the men were shocked instantly. They crumpled to the ground, and Ginji pulled his hand out of the liquid.

'Lucky you're alive,' Ginji spat mentally at the two deadbeats, 'Since Ban-chan may not be so lucky. Just because of you.'

Melting the chains, Ginji gently lowered Ban from his hanging position.

Ban collapsed into Ginji's arms, every fiber of his being either cut or lashed or bruised or broken.

He lifted a bloody hand to Ginji's cheek and gently pulled his blonde head down towards him.

Lips a hairsbreadth away from Ginji's ear, he whispered;

"Aishiteru, Ginji."

Pained, suffering gasps brushed against Ginji's ears. Ban carefully pushed himself up and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Ginji's lips, then fell back into his chest limply.

Crying, Ginji cradled the smaller Get Backer in his arms. His little Jagan wielder. His witch. His underweight best friend. His precious Ban-chan. His sunshine.

(End Flashback)

'Ginji, I love you.'

'I know, Ban-chan.'

Somehow, Ban and Ginji were able to talk to each other without words. Without opening their mouths to speak. Even with Ban in the emergency room, doctors desperately trying to revive him, and Ginji waiting worriedly in the waiting room.

**/You are my sunshine/**

'You're my sunshine, Ginji. You banish away the darkness, and make me happy when I'm sad. You are the light of my life, and if you weren't there, there'd be no reason to live.' Ban's thoughts were said with his strong voice, but they also seemed written in Ginji's mind with Ban's beautiful elegant writing.

/**You make me happy/**

'My sunshine is you, Ban-chan. You're smart and always save us from the worst situations. You always get a smile on my face.' Ginji sighed.

/**When skies are gray/**

'You're always smiling, idiot.'

/**You'll never know, dear/**

Ginji could feel the playful bonk to his head.

/**How much I love you/**

'No. I'm not smiling now. Tears are running down my face.'

/**Please don't take/**

'Don't cry, Ginji. I can't stand to see you sad.'

/**my/**

'Are you going to make it, Ban-chan?'

/**sunshine/**

'I don't think so, Ginji. I'm sorry. I love you, with all my heart. Live a happy life after I'm gone, okay? You always find a way to smile and laugh even in the worst, stickiest of situations. No matter what the predicament, you always brighten the mood.'

/**away./**

Ban's life seeped away as if through Ginji's fingers, and the tears fell on his open hands.

'Ban-chan? Ban-chan?'

No reply came. Ban was gone.

"I'm sorry, Amano-san, but Mido-san has…" the doctor didn't even finish. Ginji was already crying inconsolably once he came out of the E.R.

The sky had become stormy black, rain pouring torrentially, the whole time Ginji was inside the hospital. The nurses wheeled Ban's body back outside, and occasional glances and sympathetic looks were shot Ginji's way. He gathered Ban into his arms.

'Aishiteru Ban-chan. Aishiteru… my sunshine.'

Suddenly every cloud cleared, and the sky was endlessly, intensely blue, the colour of Ban's eyes. Unwavering, pure blue. A tint of purple gently shaded Ginji's eyes from nowhere, protecting him from the bright, merciless sunshine.

'There you are, as always, Ban-chan. I'll see you again sometime. Wait for me.'

The sunshine was bright as Ginji left the small hospital.

OWARITA DESU

bffimagine: DONE! Pretty short, but sad and angsty. What did you guys think?

Ban: I… Died… AGAIN! ARG!

Ginji: See, I told you Ban-chan. I knew it.

Bffimagine: -.-' REVIEW!


End file.
